


The way he walked

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [89]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry. Nagrywanie BSE. Harry cały czas zamias She śpiewa He, a Paul za to na niego krzyczy więc ten przyznaje się do związku z Zaynem który zdezorientowany stoi przy ścianie wraz z resztą zespołu :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way he walked

-  _Maybe it’s the way he walked, ow! Straight in to my heart and stole it!  
_  - Nie, nie, nie! – wydarł się Paul, przerywając zwrotkę Harry’ego.  
           Harry zamknął usta, marszcząc brwi. Cofnął się od mikrofonu i zsunął słuchawki na szyję, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Reszta chłopaków siedziała pod ścianą, przysłuchując się nagraniom.  
 - Co jest? – spytał Harry, niezadowolony z tego, że mu przerwano.  
 - Znowu to zrobiłeś, Harry! Tam jest  _„she”,_ nie  _„he”_ , do cholery jasnej! Tak trudno to zapamiętać?  
           Harry przewrócił oczami, dziękując Bogu, że w studiu nagraniowym było tak ciemno, bo przynajmniej nie widać było rumieńców, które wdarły się na jego policzki, kiedy zerknął na Zayna. Chłopak opierał głowę o ścianę i uśmiechał się szeroko, może nieco złośliwie, ale było to coś, do czego Harry zdążył już przywyknąć.  
 - Przepraszam – mruknął, z powrotem zakładając słuchawki na uszy. –  _Maybe it’s the way she walked, ow!_ _Straight into my heart and stole it! Through the doors and past the guards, ow! Just like he already own it.  
_  - Styles!  
           Zirytowany Harry nerwowym ruchem zsunął słuchawki z uszu, zagryzając wargi.  
 - Czego znowu, Paul?  
 - Just like  _she_  already own it! Boże, śpiewasz w boybandzie od trzech lat! Śpiewasz dla _dziewczyn_ , Styles, tak trudno to zrozumieć?  
 - Może trudno – burknął, ignorując ciche śmiechy ze strony swoich przyjaciół.  
           Odetchnął głęboko, przysuwając się do mikrofonu i skinając głową do jednego chłopaków od dźwięku, który siedział za przeszkloną ścianą. Zgiął i wyprostował palce, kiedy słuchawkę wypełniła muzyka i pozwolił sobie przebrnąć przez pierwszą zwrotkę, nie wczuwając się w nią tak bardzo, jak te kilkanaście razy wcześniej, ale tym razem nie popełnił żadnego błędu.  
 -  _Said I had a dirty mouth… but he kissed me like he meant it.  
_  - Boże, Harry! Prawie to mieliśmy! – jęknął Paul. – Ale oczywiście musiałeś to spieprzyć, naprawdę, nie wiem co ostatnio się z tobą dzieje?!  
 - Po prostu jestem zakochany, okej?! – krzyknął Harry, odrzucając słuchawki, które zawisły na kablu, kilka milimetrów nad podłogą. – Jestem cholernie zakochany w moim cholernym chłopaku! Tak, dobrze słyszałeś Paul, chłopaku! Jestem w związku z Zaynem Malikiem i do cholery nie będę tego dłużej ukrywał!  
           Harry sapał ciężko, czerwony na twarzy. Paul stał przed nim, blady, z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Chłopcy nadal siedzieli pod ścianą; Niall i Louis pokładali się ze śmiechu, Liam wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma się roześmiać, czy wydrzeć, a Zayn… Zayn sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę.  
 - Więc do cholery zejdź ze mnie i pozwól mi zaśpiewać chociaż raz tę piosenkę po mojemu, bo to  _on_  skradł moje serce, w porządku?!  
           Paul nie odpowiedział. Stał w bezruchu, kiedy chłopcy podnieśli się ciężko i podeszli do rozeźlonego Harry’ego. Liam po drodze poklepał Paula po ramieniu, a potem wszyscy założyli słuchawki na uszy.  
 -  _Maybe it’s the way he walked, ow! Straight into my heart and stole it! Through the doors and past the guards, ow! Just like he already own it.  
_ _\- I said can you give it back to me. He said never in your wildest dreams…  
_            Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, kiedy usłyszał przerobioną wersję zaśpiewaną przez swojego chłopaka.  
 -  _And we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line now I can’t remember how it goes but I know that I won’t forger him, ‘cause we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, oh. I thinkt it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes…_


End file.
